


In the Haze You See Colors

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ANTI LENA, Buck is jealous, Chris and Ester Are the captains of the Buddie ship, Chris calls Buck dad, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pinning, OOC, although Buck and Eddie don’t know it’s mutual, buddie, i didn’t know Eddie’s grandma’s name so I named her Ester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: “It’s not just going to be me, you, and daddy tonight. Daddy’s friend Lena is joining us.” Buck explained and Christopher’s smile dropped off his face. “Hey what’s wrong, buddy?”“I don’t want her there. I don’t like her.” Chris sounded rather upset, so Buck quickly pulled off the road and parked at a nearby park. He shut off the engine and turned around to face Chris.“Christopher, why don’t you like her?” Buck questioned, but Chris shook his head and looked out of the window. “Come on, bud. What’s wrong?” Christopher sighed before turning to look at Buck.“I don’t like her because she’s taking daddy’s attention.” Buck felt his heart break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are y’all ready for first part of an awful OOC story? Because if so PULL UP A CHAIR! This was written all in one go and I didn’t proof read, so sorry about all the mistakes that will be in there. I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up.

“Eds! I’m here!” Buck called as he maneuvered the grocery bags he was carrying into the kitchen. He looked up when he heard a woman’s voice instead. 

“Hello Evan.” Lena greeted him from her position on the couch, not bothering to get up and offer help. 

“Don’t call me that, Lena. Please call me Buck. Hello to you as well.”

“Why not? Eddie calls you that.”

“Yes well Eddie is my best friend. Only he and my sister are allowed to call me by my first name.” Buck explained for probably the tenth time. Lena just shrugged and turned back to the show she had been watching. Buck scowled at her back before turning back to putting the groceries away. She had been spending more and more time with Eddie lately and for some reason Buck felt like punching a wall every time he saw her. 

Eddie came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Hey Ev. What’s up?” 

Buck smiled at Eddie before reaching down for a pot. “Not much, Eds. They took me off the blood thinners, but my leg still needs some PT after the tsunami. The plus side? The PT said that I can probably start training again in 2 weeks.” 

Eddies face lit up as he pulled Buck into a hug. Buck let his eyes fall closed for a few seconds as he savored the hug. Eddie was a rather affectionate guy, but his hugs were becoming less and less frequent, so Buck tried to enjoy them while he could. “That’s great, Evan! You’ll be back being my partner in no time! Lena did you hear? Buck is on the road to being a firefighter again!” 

Buck smiled at Eddie before letting his gaze slide to Lena. She had a screwed up smile on her face that barely masking the sneer that had been there before. Buck rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove to start dinner. Buck was aware that Lena doesn’t like him. He’s more than aware actually, but he can’t say anything to Eddie. He wouldn’t believe him even if he did, so Buck just grinned and bared the passive aggressive hatred Lena had for him. It wasn’t like he held much warmth for the firefighter himself. 

“Oh and Lena will be joining us for dinner tonight. I’ve gotta go pick of Chris. Be back in 20.” Eddie squeezed his shoulder and went to walk out, but Buck stopped him. No way in hell was he staying alone with the she demon.

“Actually, you know what? I forgot an ingredient that I need and I know you don’t have it. Why don’t I go get Chris and I’ll stop by the store on my way back?” Eddie shrugged and agreed easily. He went to go sit with Lena, but Buck stopped him again. “While I’m gone, can you get started with chopping the vegetables up? I need the carrots and potatoes peeled and cut into fourths. The onions need to be diced and the mushrooms need to be sliced.” Eddie nodded and Buck smiled. “Thanks a bunch. We’ll see you soon.” 

Buck closed the door on the laughter he could hear in the house. This was going to be a long night. 

*

“Hello, Buck.” Ester greeted as she opened the door. 

“Good afternoon, Ester.” 

“Evan, how many times have I told you to call me Abuela? Lord knows the other boys in my life do.” Ester smiled and opened her mouth to speak again when a little voice called out.

“ABUELA!” Buck could hear Christopher’s voice drifting closer as he made his way down the hallway. 

“Sí, mijo?” Ester called back.

“Is daddy here yet?” 

“No, mijo but your Buck is here.” As soon as those words left Ester’s mouth Buck could here Christopher’s crutches hitting the floor at a rather rapid pace. He had just enough time to step into the house and brace before a small body practically slammed into him. 

“BUCK!” Christopher cried happily as he hugged him. 

“Hey, Chris!” Buck responded with just as much enthusiasm while returning the hug. “Listen buddy, we’re going to go have dinner with daddy, but I need to talk to Abuela first. Can you go get your backpack ready and then I’ll grab it for you?” Christopher nodded and made his way back down the hall to his playroom. 

“So where is Eddie?” Ester asked when Chris was out of earshot. 

“He’s entertaining a certain spawn of Judas back at his house. He would’ve come, but I didn’t want to left alone with her, so I made up an excuse of a forgotten ingredient and volunteered to pick up Christopher along the way.” Buck explained.

“Ah. I don’t like that girl. She insulted my cooking.” Bucks eyes widened. No one insulted Ester’s cooking.

“What? Do her tastebuds not work or is she just plain stupid?”

“I don’t know. There is something off about her. Oh well. I’m just a crazy old lady. What do I know?” Ester joked and Chris called for Buck to come help him with his bag. 

“Be right back.” Buck quickly grabbed Chris’s bag and slowly made his way back to the front room with Chris by his side. Ester was standing by the front door holding a packet of fresh rosemary. Buck looked at her in question, but she just smiled.

“So you don’t have to go to the store and pick up a random item. I know for a fact that my grandson does not have this in his kitchen and you can use it to add some flavor to your dish.”

Buck smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you, Abuela.” 

Ester leaned down a gave Christopher a quick hug before shooing them out of the house. “Don’t be a stranger, Buck! I’ll see you on Tuesday, Christopher. Adios mi amor!” Ester called after them as Buck helped Chris into the car. 

“Bye, Abuela!” They both called as Buck pulled away. 

+

Buck looked in the review mirror at Christopher singing happily along to the radio. 

“Hey bud?” Buck asked and Chris snapped his attention to Buck.

“Yeah, Bucky?” Chris replied and turned his big smile on Buck.

“It’s not just going to be me, you, and daddy tonight. Daddy’s friend Lena is joining us.” Buck explained and Christopher’s smile dropped off his face. “Hey what’s wrong, buddy?”

“I don’t want her there. I don’t like her.” Chris sounded rather upset, so Buck quickly pulled off the road and parked at a nearby park. He shut off the engine and turned around to face Chris. 

“Christopher, why don’t you like her?” Buck questioned, but Chris shook his head and looked out of the window. “Come on, bud. What’s wrong?” Christopher sighed before turning to look at Buck. 

“I don’t like her because she’s taking daddy’s attention.” Buck felt his heart break. 

“Bubba, do you feel like daddy isn’t spending enough time with you?” 

“Not with me. Daddy practically smothers me with attention. No, she’s taking his attention away from you.” Buck was taken aback. What did Chris mean?

“Chris are you worried I’m not going to spend time with you now that Lena is your dad’s go to person? Because buddy you don’t ever have to worry about that. Even if your daddy hates me, as long as he and you are willing, I will spend time with you. You and me are in this together, bud. We make a good team.” Buck tried explain, but Chris shook his head. 

“No. I know that. I don’t want her to be his new girlfriend. I want daddy to be with you. I want you to be my other dad.” Buck sucked in a breath. What?

“Christopher what? How do you? What? Your daddy doesn’t like me like that. I’m just his friend. You know this. I’m flattered that you view me as a father figure and I don’t mind if you continue to see me like that, but I can’t give you what you want.” Buck tried to find the right words to explain, but how do you crush a 9-year-old’s dream?

“I know you like daddy as more than a friend. You look at Daddy the same way Maddie looks at Chim.” 

“You’re too smart for your own good, darling.” Buck sighed. Was he really about to admit this? One glance at Chris answered that question for him. “You’re right. I do like your father like that, but that doesn’t matter.” Buck tried to explain.

“Daddy looks at you the same way.” 

“No he doesn’t, bud.” Chris looked like he wanted to argue, but Buck pushed on. “You know I love you and I will always be here for you even if it’s not in the way you want. It’s probably best if we don’t mention this conversation to daddy.” Buck quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 6:15. “Now, we need to get you home and feed. I bet you’re hungry.” It wasn’t Buck’s smoothest transition, but it would have to do. Christopher, mercifully, doesn’t push anymore and agrees.

“I love you too, Bucky.” 

They drove for a few more minutes and were almost home when Christopher spoke up again. “Hey, Buck? Can I call you dad when it’s just us?”

“I don’t know, buddy. I don’t think your daddy would be very happy if he found out about that.” Buck tried to reason, but Christopher wasn’t having it.

“Please, Bucky? We don’t have to tell daddy. He doesn’t need to know. It’ll only be when it’s just us. You might not be my actual dad, but you are like a dad to me.” Buck felt his resolve breaking as they pulled up to the house. He looked at Chris’s hopeful face and felt it break. 

“Okay buddy. Okay, but we can’t tell daddy. As far as he is concerned this talk never happened and you have to be extremely careful. If we are around anyone else you have to call me Buck or Bucky. I don’t think your father would be mad, but it might make him feel uncomfortable if you he hears you call me dad.” Buck explained and Chris nodded. 

“Of course, Dad.” Christopher said sweetly and Buck felt his heart simultaneously fill with love and sink with guilt. 

Eddie really wouldn’t like this. Not because he doesn’t trust him. Buck knows he does, but he’s practically dating Lena. She would be uncomfortable with it if they were to become more serious and Buck knows that Eddie wouldn’t be bringing her around Christopher if he wasn’t intending to make this relationship last. Buck doesn’t want Eddie thinking he is trying to poison Christopher against his potential girlfriend. 

“Okay, Superman. Let’s go have fun.” 

+

“What took y’all so long?” Eddie questioned as Buck let Chris and himself into the house. 

“You know how your abuela gets. She wanted to chat and who am I to deny the lady that cooks such wonderful food and allows me to eat it? She would stop cooking for me, Eddie. Do you want me to be deprived of Ester’s amazing food? That’s just cruel and unusually punishment.” Buck threw a quick look at Lena while Eddie threw his head back in laughter. Chris started giggling too. 

“A fate worse than death, Evan.” Eddie managed to say after he stopped laughing. He walked over and gathered his son in his arms. “Hello, mi hijo.” Eddie said as he hugged his son close. Christopher smiled at him and returned the hug. 

“Hi daddy.”

Buck smiled at the pair before he turned and went into the kitchen. He had a dinner to cook. 

+

Buck felt a presence in the kitchen as he was pulling the chicken out of the oven. He could hear Christopher telling Eddie about his day, so he knew it wasn’t either of them and that means it could only be one person. 

“Hello, Lena.” Buck said as he stood up straight and placed the chicken on the stove. 

“Evan.”

Buck gritted his teeth at her use of his name. “Can I help you?” 

“I just wanted to see how much longer dinner would be? I have to work in the morning.”

“Well you’re free to leave at anytime.” 

“Excuse me? What is your problem? Eddie invited me.”

“You heard me. You’re encroaching on family time.” 

Lena scoffed at him. 

“Me? Try you. You’re not apart of this family. You’re his friend. I’m his girlfriend. If anything, you should be leaving and allowing me time to bond with Christopher without you there acting like some kind of buffer.” Lena sneered out and Buck felt his face harden.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. Maybe that should tell you something about yourself. Eddie might want you here, but Christopher wants ME here. He is the most important part of Eddie’s life and you would do well to remember that. Eddie might be yours, but Chris? Chris is mine and I will protect him from potential leeches like you.”

Lena stared at him for a moment before she laughed in his face.

“Oh my God. You’re in love with Eddie. You think you can be a family with him and Christopher. That’s cute. You know Eddie doesn’t see you like that and if he knew? Well let’s just say that you wouldn’t be spending time with Christopher anymore.” Buck reared back like he had been slapped. “If I were you, Buck. I would quietly bow out of dinner tonight. We wouldn’t want this secret to slip out.” 

Buck was getting ready to respond when Eddie walked into the room. 

“Hey guys. Is dinner almost done?” Buck stared at Lena before dragging his eyes over to Eddie. 

“Yeah. Dinner is done, but I just got a text from Maddie. She needs help with moving something, but Chimney is at work. She needs it moved now, so I’m going to go help her. Enjoy dinner guys.” The excuse sounded flimsy to his own ears, but Eddie seemed to accept it.

“Do you need help?” 

“No Maddie and I can take care of it.” Buck said as his breezed by Eddie and over to Chris. 

“Why are you leaving, Bucky?” Chris questioned. 

“I have to go help Maddie. I made your favorite for dinner though. I hope you enjoy it. Give me a hug, Superman.” Chris wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck and hugged him tight. 

“Bye, Dad.” Chris whispered into his ear and of Buck held him a little tighter? Well Christopher wasn’t going to complain. 

+

Eddie watched the exchange with a small frown on his face. What could Maddie possibly need to move right this instance? And why did Buck look scared? None of this made sense, but before Eddie could question Buck, Lena was calling his attention back to her.

“Do you want me to get Christopher settled for dinner?” Lena asked. Eddie shook his head, he or Buck usually did that. 

“No I’ll do it. Can you just bring the food to the table?” Lena nodded and Eddie turned back to say goodbye to Buck, but he was already gone. Eddie didn’t know why it left a pit in his stomach. He just knew he was disappointed that Buck left. He and Christopher both wanted him here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get y’all’s juice! 
> 
> Did I edit this? Absolutely not  
Did I at least proof read this? Also no.
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes. It’s just who I am as a person at this point.

Buck felt sick as he shakily laid down on his bed. He would’ve gone to Maddie, but he wasn’t ready to answer her questions yet. He knew that she had suspicions that he liked Eddie but he had neither confirmed nor denied his feelings for the older man. He had just chuckled and hit her with the “haha very funny” line. He kind of regrets not telling her about his then crush. He could use some of his big sister’s comfort right now. 

Buck couldn’t stop the thoughts racing through his mind. Lena wouldn’t tell Eddie would she? It wasn’t the bi thing Buck was worried about. Eddie already knew about his sexual preferences, but he was worried about how Eddie would react to knowing he loved him. Would he be repulsed? Would he keep Christopher away from him? Buck gripped the pillow he was holding tighter to his chest as he tried desperately to slow his breathing. He didn’t need to hyperventilate right now. It took some time, but he managed to calm down enough until he felt like he wasn’t going to shake out of skin anymore. 

“You’re okay Evan Buckley. Get ahold of yourself.” Buck muttered to himself before he pulled himself out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror. “Everything is going to be fine. Eddie doesn’t know and he’s not going to take Christopher away. You are fine.” He told his reflection before nodding firmly and heading back to bed. He needed to get some sleep seeing as he had Christopher tomorrow because it was Saturday and Eddie had to work. 

+

Buck woke up to the front door softly closing. He heard Christopher making his way to the TV before Eddie’s footsteps echoed up the stairs. 

“Evan! You better be up. I gotta get going.” Eddie called as he made his way over to Buck’s bed. Buck sat up quickly and threw the blankets off of himself. 

“I’m up! You can go to work. I’m just going to get dressed quickly and I’ll be down.” Buck quickly said while digging through his closet for a pair of jeans and a shirt. When Buck didn’t hear a response that he turned to look at Eddie only to find him staring at him. It was then that Buck realized he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Buck cleared his throat, startling Eddie. Eddie blushed, stammer out a goodbye and quickly made his way back down the stairs. Buck raised an eyebrow at what just happened. Huh. Eddie had looked almost appraising? Buck shook his head at himself, he must be projecting. 

Buck got dressed as he listened to Eddie telling Christopher goodbye. He made his way downstairs when he heard the door close. 

“Hi, Dad.” Christopher called as Buck rounded the corner, huge smile painted on his features. Buck smiled in return as he hugged Christopher.

“Good Morning, Superman. What are we watching?” Buck asked as he plopped down next to Christopher. 

“SCOOBY DOO!” Christopher replied happily.

“Jinkies! My favorite!” Buck did his best to imitate Velma. It wasn’t very good, but it made Christopher giggle and that’s all that mattered. 

+

They spent the morning watching and quoting the first and second Scooby Doo movies until they decided to eat some lunch. They were just finishing up with some pizza when Buck’s phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out and saw that it was Eddie calling. 

“Who’s calling, Dad?” 

“Your Daddy is.” Buck replied before quickly answering the phone. “Hey Eddie. What’s up?”

“Hey Buck. Sorry to bother you, but my work shirt got torn today during a call and I don’t have a spare with me and the station doesn’t have any that will fit me. Do you mind bringing me a spare?” 

“Sure. Do you want me to go get yours or do you just want one of mine?” 

“Which ever is easiest for you.”

“Okay. We’ll be there soon.” Buck said and hung up the phone. 

“What did daddy want?” Chris asked as he wiped his hands off with a paper towel. 

“He needs me to bring him another work shirt. So we’re going to go to the fire station and then we’ll go to the park and get some ice cream afterwards. Sound like a plan?” Buck asked and Chris nodded. “Great. Go get ready while I grab one of my shirts. Do you need to use the restroom before we go?” Chris nodded. “Do you need help?” Chris shook his head no. “Okay. Yell if you need me.”

+

Buck and Christopher made their way into the station where they were greeted by Hen. 

“Hey boys! Here to give Eddie a new shirt?” She questioned and Buck nodded.

“Yep! Where is he?” 

“In the changing room.” 

“Cool. Can you watch Chris while I run this to him?” 

“Sure! How are we doing today, Christopher?” Hen asked as she gathered him up into a hug and then brought him over to the couch. 

“Great! I get to spend the day with my Buck!” Buck grinned at the reply as he made his way down the hall. He rounded the corner to a sight that made the grin fall off his face.

Lena was sat pressed against Eddie, he hand high on his thigh. Had he been paying attention he would’ve seen the uncomfortable look on Eddie’s face, but he was too focused on the jealousy welling up inside of him. Buck quickly snapped out of it and plastered a fake smile on his face. “Hey Eddie. Here you go.” He practically threw the shirt at Eddie wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible, but Eddie had other ideas. 

“Hey thanks man! Where’s Christopher?” He asked as he stripped off his ripped shirt and shrugged on Buck’s. It was a little tight in the arms and Buck almost lost his shit. Eddie in his clothing was hotter than expected. Buck shook his head and focused on the conversation at hand. 

“He’s with Hen, probably talking her ear off about Scooby Doo and the park. I promised him a trip after this.” 

“That’s good. Make sure he climbs on the jungle gym a bit. It helps him build muscle.” 

“Will do. I’m gonna go n-“ Buck cut off when he saw his locker. There, on his name plate, was tape covering his name. He felt the air leave his lungs as he stared at it. Eddie followed his line of sight and paled visibly. 

“Buck. It’s not what you think.” Eddie tried to explain, but Buck was deaf to it. 

“Bobby replaced me?” Buck asked as he looked past Eddie at Lena. She had a wicked grin on her face.

“Evan that’s not what is happening. I-“

“I thought she worked for the 136. I thought you guys met at the gym. Why is she here?”

“The Tsunami displaced their entire station. They’re scattered all over. Cap brought her here because...” Eddie trailed off. 

“Because?” Buck prompted but Eddie remained silent. 

“Because we work so well together. He figured that since we paired with each other so easily during the tsunami that we would be the perfect work partners. He was right. We work super well together.” Lena quickly stepped in and Buck felt his stomach sink. He looked at Eddie who hung his head and nodded.

“Does Cap know you two are dating?” Buck asked and Eddie’s head snapped up at that. 

“What? Buck what are-“ The alarm sounded before Eddie could finish his sentence. Buck looked at it as a blessing and quickly slipped from the room before Eddie could try to speak again. He quickly found Christopher and had him out of the building before they even finished loading into the truck. 

+

“Why does Buck think we’re dating?” Eddie asked as they rode in the back of the truck. 

“I have no idea. He’s delusional I swear.” Lena responded calm and collected, but something sounded off about her tone.

Eddie narrowed his eyes at her. Something isn’t adding up. Buck wouldn’t get that idea in his head for no reason. Before he had the chance to question her more they arrived at the scene. He’d have to wait to finish this conversation.

+

“Dad?” Christopher questioned as they sat on a bench at the park while they enjoyed their ice cream. Or well Christopher seemed to be enjoying his. Buck felt like he was eating ash. The ‘Bosko’ taped over his name kept flashing through his mind. 

“What’s up, Superman?” 

“Why do you look sad?” 

Buck sucked in a breath. This kid.

“Something happened while I was talking to Daddy, but it’s not something you need to worry about. I just realized that I’m more replaceable than I thought.” 

“You’re not replaceable to me.” Christopher looked at him before reaching out and patting his cheek. “It’s going to be okay, kid.” Buck barked out a laugh, bad mood partially dispelled. 

“Thanks, Superman.” They quickly finished their ice cream. “Why don’t you go play for while? Then we’ll go home and take a nap.” Chris nodded and slowly made his way over to the jungle gym. 

Chris played for around an hour, but he was quickly worn out. He feel asleep during the car ride back to Buck’s apartment. Buck didn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he just carried him up to his apartment and put Chris on his bed before he laid down next to him. He could use a nap himself. 

+

Eddie went to Buck’s as soon as his shift ended. Lena had wanted to go out for drinks, but Eddie just really wanted to be with his boys.

“Hi, Daddy!” Eddie heard as soon as he opened the door. He walked further in to see Buck and Christopher finishing up dinner.

“Hello, mijo. I missed you!” Eddie picked him up in a quick hug before sitting him back down on the chair. “I want to hear all about your day, mijo, but I need to talk to Bucky first. Can you go watch some TV for awhile?” Eddie asked and Christopher nodded. Eddie made sure he was engrossed in the program before he pulled Buck into the kitchen to get some since of privacy. 

“What do you want, Eddie?”

“I need to clear some things up. Bobby didn’t replace you.” 

“Didn’t he though? Did you know that he’s the one keeping me from returning? Bobby’s the one that told the higher ups that I wasn’t ready. He told me I was a liability to the team, so yeah. I’m pretty sure I’m being replaced. I get it. I fucked up multiple times in the beginning. He gave me so many chances, but I guess getting hurt to this extreme was the last straw or maybe he was waiting for an excuse to sack me. I just wish he would’ve had the nerve to tell me from the start that he had no intention of letting me come back to the team. It would’ve hurt a whole hell of a lot less.” Eddie felt his heart break at Buck’s words.

“Buck I’m sure that’s not true. You’re just not ready right now. The blood thinners could make it difficult for you to get back into tip top physical shape.” Eddie tried to explain, but Buck wasn’t having it.

“Whatever. I guess I need to start looking for another job because even if I get back on the team he’ll just fire me the next time I fuck up. If today has taught me anything it’s that I’m replaceable. Replaceable as a firefighter, as a partner, as a friend.” Buck finished and looked away. 

“Evan. You are not replaceable.” Eddie told him, looking him in the eyes.

“Tell that to Lena. Tell that to Bobby. I bet you’re the only person in that station that has even spared me a second thought and that’s because I look after your son. Face it, Eddie. The only people I matter to are Maddie and Chris.” 

“You matter to me.” Eddie said, voice coming out slightly wounded. Had he really been that bad of a friend?

“I wish I could believe that.” Buck muttered and went to turn, but Eddie caught his hand. 

“It’s true.” 

“Then why did you replace me, Eddie? I thought Lena was just your friend from the gym, but then you started going to her for everything. Which I get now. You’re dating her. Why wouldn’t you go to her? But I thought we’d still have sacred things like Friday night dinners with Chris and time with Ester, until she started invading that too. I get it. You’re trying to create a steady relationship with her and want her to know Chris, but it really fucking sucks man. It sucks a lot. To know that you guys are my family, but I’m not yours.” 

Eddie took a deep breath before speaking. “Evan...where do I even start? First, Lena and I are not dating. I don’t know where you even got that idea.” Eddie said with a disbelieving shake of his head.

“She told me. She said she was your girlfriend and since she was constantly around I didn’t question it. It makes sense. She’s everything you want in a person.” Buck admitted lowly and Eddie bristled at that. Lena is definitely not the person he thought she was and she is so not what he is looking for in a partner. The only person he wants is standing in front of him. 

“Second, you ARE and will ALWAYS be a part of my and Christopher’s family. He loves. Abuela adores you.” Eddie pauses and laced his fingers together with Buck’s. “I love you.” Eddie said the last part quietly.

“You love me?” Buck questioned and Eddie let out a disbelieving chuckle. 

“Evan...how could you not know?” 

“I didn’t think it was a possibility. I thought you were straight.” 

“Baby, I’ve known I was bi since I was 16, but even if I wasn’t, it wouldn’t matter. I was gone on you even when you were being a jealous prick and set on hating me.”

Buck chucked. “That was mostly because I was mad at how pretty you are.” Eddie snorted.

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love you, Eddie.” 

Eddie grinned and pulled Buck closer. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.” 

Eddie pulled Buck in by placing a hand on the back of his neck. He slotted their lips together and had intended to keep the kiss light and innocent since Christopher was in the next room, but as soon as Buck ran his tongue on the seam on Eddie’s lips that plan went out of the window. Eddie opened his mouth and allowed Buck to slip his tongue in and explore. They only pulled away when they heard Christopher’s crutches hitting the ground. 

“Does this mean I can call you dad now?” 

Eddie looked at Buck worried. He loved that Christopher loved Buck and was happy he viewed him as a father figure, but he was scared this would freak Buck out. Boy was he wrong. Buck looked scared, but not in the way Eddie thought. He looked scared of Eddie’s reaction? What?

“Uh...I don’t think daddy would like that very much, buddy.” 

“But Daddy loves you and I just want to be able to call you Dad when we’re around other people.” 

Eddie was confused. 

“Was he calling you dad before?” 

“He just started yesterday. I told him that it would probably make you uncomfortable, but I couldn’t deny him. Not when I love him like he’s mine.” Buck quickly tried to explain, but Eddie waved his hand at him.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I love that he views you as a dad and I love that you love him enough to see him as a son. You do, don’t you?” 

“I do, Eddie. I really do.” Buck agreed and Eddie smiled.

“Then I see no reason why he shouldn’t call you Dad.” Eddie said and he could see the relief Buck felt. Eddie took his hand again and squeezed. Smiling when Buck looked at him. 

“So I can call Bucky Dad in public now? Not just in private anymore?” 

“Sí, mijo.” Eddie answered and Christopher cheered. He ambled over to them and both Buck and Eddie dropped down to the ground so Chris could properly hug them. 

“I love you, Daddy.” Chris told him before he moved over and hugged Buck. “I love you, Dad.” Eddie felt his heart fill at the sight of his little family. How did he get this lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will handle Buck’s future at the station and telling the team.


End file.
